Gone
by niallar
Summary: After Darry Curtis dies, the youngest Curtis sister Kat is taken from the Curtis home. Will Pony and Soda ever get her back?
1. The Visitor

**Prologue **

_I sat, fidgeting, in my chair as the tears poured down my face. I saw my big brother, my Darry, lying in the casket, looking eerily peaceful. But it didn't matter if he was peaceful or not. Because Darry was gone, and never coming back. Ponyboy sat on my right, Sodapop on my left. They each held one of my hands, and Soda had his arm around me. They tried to use words of comfort, but they had no meaning, for they were crying as well._

The night my brother died was awful. He was shot, by a group of Socs when he was returning home from work late. But allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Kat. Kat Curtis, sister of Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry. I'm thirteen years old and live in Tulsa, Oklahoma with my two brothers. I used to live with three, but after Darry died, it was only Soda, me and Pony. Darry's funeral was only yesterday, and we're all having trouble coping. I lay on the living room couch with my head in Soda's lap. Soda is nineteen. He's quite handsome, and many girls giggle when they see him. But none of that matters to Soda. He has no interest in other girls after Sandy, his former girlfriend, refused to marry him. It doesn't really upset him anymore, but he just hasn't taking a liking to girls anymore. But I love Soda more than anything in the world. Except for Pony. I love them equally. Pony is sixteen and very smart. He does well in all his classes and he's handsome as well. I'm lucky to have them, but I loved Darry too. And now he was gone. I started to cry quietly and Soda stroked my hair.

"Shhhh" He whispered to me.

But I was not quiet. I just let the tears pour down my face without shame. Pony and Soda had both cried at the funeral, and afterwards, but they were both silent now. I didn't know what we were going to do without Darry. His job was the reason we were able to pay the bills. Soda's job at the DX won't be enough. Pony will have to get a job; Soda might have to get a second one. And what was I to do? It bothered me that I had no answer.

Later that day, Two-Bit came over along with Steve. They said hello to Pony and Soda, and then Two-Bit came over to me.

"Hey Kat" He said softly.

I looked up at him sadly. "Hi"

He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him, because I don't think I could support myself right now. We all sat in our small living room. Nobody spoke. I think it was better that way, because what was there to say? There was a lot to say about Darry, but everything was left unsaid. Until Steve finally spoke up.

"Darry wouldn't want y'all to be all upset." He said, matter-of-factly. I looked towards him, and the truth of his words was overwhelming. He was right. Darry never wanted any of us to be sad or hurt. So I started to talk of all the good memories I had of Darry.

"When I was ten, a boy in my class was teasing me, so Darry beat him up for him." I smiled at the thought. The kid couldn't walk for a while after.

Everyone told a good memory then had of Darry, and we were laughing at some of them, and I felt guilty. Darry is dead….. And I'm laughing. I'm not sure if I _should_ feel bad. But I had too many conflicting emotions right now.

When Two-Bit and Steve left, I started getting ready for bed. I changed into black shorts and an old t-shirt, what I always wear. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and I don't know what happened. I just sort of fell to the ground. I didn't trip and I didn't faint. So what happened? I stared blankly at the wall while my thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't take this. I curled up into the fetal position and buried my face in my knees. The tears started to fall again. I gripped onto the locket that I wore at all times. On one side there was a picture of my parents. On the other was a picture of Darry, Pony, Soda, and me. I haven't taken that locket off since I was six.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and I jumped, startled by the sound.

"Kat?" Pony called. "Are you in there?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want him to know I was crying again. So I just sat there. But I heard him turn the knob. Shoot. I forgot to lock the door. He walked in and saw me sitting on the floor with the tears falling. He ran to me and immediately I was in the safety of his arms.

"We're gonna be all right, baby" He said to me.

I wanted to believe him. I really did, but there was something nagging at the back of my head, telling me to not get my hopes up. To not trust his words.

I walked into Darry's room that night. I stared down at his bed, knowing he would never sleep in it again. I looked at his pictures. There were some of all of us, including mom and dad, but mostly of the four of us. Soda and Pony and Darry and me. We all smiled happily into the camera, because nothing was wrong then. I was startled when I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Soda. He was also staring at the picture.

"Do you miss him?" I asked. But I knew the answer.

"Of course I do." He replied. He bent down low so he could look at my face. "I love him, and I know you do too and so does Pony. But we have to cope with this. It's not the end of the world"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip. I tasted the blood. Soda kissed my forehead and then left the room. I sat down, sighing.

I heard the doorbell ring, and Pony went to answer. I walked into the living room to see our guest. I knew it wasn't someone in the gang. They never knock. The door opened to reveal an official looking business woman. She had her hair in a tight bun and she wore glasses.

"I'm looking for Sodapop Curtis." She said.

Soda came wandering into the room.

"I'm Soda" He told the lady.

"Pleasure to meet you" She said, extending her hand. He shook it cautiously.

"Do you, umm….. wanna come in?" He asked awkwardly.

"Why, thank you." Wow. This lady was very polite.

She walked into the house and swept the room with her eyes. By the look on her face, I could tell that it didn't fit her standards. She sat down on the couch. So did Soda. Ponyboy and I stayed standing.

"Mr. Curtis" She started. "I'm coming in regards to your sister, Katherine Curtis."

I felt the chills creep up my spine. No one every calls me Katherine. Ever. And why was this lady here to see me?

"Kat" Soda corrected automatically. "What about her?" He added with a nervous glance at me.

I inched closer to Pony, who put his arm around me.

"It has come to my attention that your brother, Darrel Curtis, has passed away two days ago. Darrel was the legal guardian of you three. But, unfortunately, Katherine is only thirteen years old. She may not stay in this residence without a legal guardian, which you are not. Ponyboy, the sixteen year old, may stay. But someone from the state will be here tomorrow to take Katherine to a foster home."


	2. News

"What?" Soda cried. "You can't do that! She's my sister!"

The woman gave a small frown. "I'm afraid I have to. The girl is only thirteen and needs to be staying with a legal guardian."

"I'll become a legal guardian!" He shouted. "I'll sign all the papers and stuff. Then can she stay with me?"

"It's not that simple. You have to have the permission of the parent of the child. This, I'm afraid, is not possible in your situation. So, Miss Curtis will be taken to a foster home."

"Darry's will." Soda muttered. "I have to find my brother's will." He told the woman. "It says something about being appointed guardian." He then turned towards Pony, who still had me wrapped in his arms.

"Get Kat out of here." He muttered him. Pony nodded.

"C'mon Kat" He whispered, giving me a small tug.

I stared up at him helplessly. There was a small chance that my legs would cooperate with my brain, telling them to move. What was going on?

Pony sighed and ended up just carrying me into his room. I cried into his chest as we walked, hoping to soon wake up from this horrific dream.

When we walked into the room he shared with Soda, he shut the door behind us and we lay down on the bed. I curled up next to him and cried into his shirt. When I finally looked up, I stared into his eyes. They were full of sorrow and pain. My eyes asked a million questions, but my lips found the one I wanted answered most.

"Pony what's going on?" I asked

He pulled me closer to him. "Don't worry sweetie" He said reassuringly.

"You didn't answer my question." I mumbled.

He sighed. "They want to take you away, honey. But Soda and I won't let them. Don't you be worrying about it."

Take me away. Take me away. Away where? To a foster home like the woman said? No. I couldn't go to a foster home. I wouldn't.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I heard Soda speaking to the lady. It was too muffled through the door, and I couldn't make out the words. I think Soda and Pony both preferred it that way. Maybe it was to protect me. Maybe they thought I would be scared. And honestly, I was thankful, because I don't think I could bear to hear them speaking of sending me away.

An hour went by since Pony brought me to his room. Soda walked into the room, looking exhausted. He wasn't smiling. Just thinking those words scared me. Soda always smiled. Pony was still up, as was I. Soda looked at me, and I couldn't read his expression.

"Kat," He said softly "Why don't you go to your room, honey? I'll be in there in a minute."

I knew that he only suggested it to get me out of the room so he could talk to Pony, but I didn't object. I walked out into the hall to my room that wasn't too far away. I slowly sat down on my bed. I was tired, but I wasn't ready to sleep.

I could hear them speaking, but, like before, I couldn't make out their words. All I heard was Pony cuss loudly and something fall to the ground and break.

Chills ran up my spine, and I was dreading when Soda came in and finally told me the whole situation. But what would be even worse was if he didn't. I bit down on my bottom lip. It's something I do when I'm nervous, or sad, or angry.

I heard Soda's footsteps echoing through the hall, and I was positive he was coming to my room. I bit down so hard on my lip that I tasted the blood running through my mouth. There was a quiet knock on the door, and I braced myself.

"Come in." I said, barely audible.

He slowly opened the door and slipped in through the small crack. He switched on the light switch and the lamp on my desk lit up.

"Hey kiddo." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Hi." I answered, a little scared.

He walked over and sat down on my bed. I pushed myself up, so instead of lying down, I was sitting up. Soda looked at me for a long time before saying anything.

"Kat…" He said hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked, both eager and nervous.

"You have to leave for a while." He said, getting the words out in a rush.

"What?" I cried. "Why?"

"Darry was the guardian. I'm not. You have to go to a foster home. But only for a little bit." I thought I saw tears well up in his eyes. "I promise we'll come to get you baby. I promise."

And then, out of nowhere, I started to bawl. Soda scooped me up and held me close, protecting me while he still could.


	3. Seperated

Am I asleep? I don't know. I think I'm somewhere in between dreamland and reality. But I cling to Soda all night, never once letting go. I glanced at the small clock in my room. 3:15 AM. I shake Soda a little, to see if he's awake. I need to talk to someone.

"Soda?" I ask quietly.

"Mhhm?" He answers. I can tell he is still sleeping.

"I'm scared." I whisper, more to myself than him.

I think my words have woken him up, for he rolls over and I'm wrapped up in his arms. I feel the tears pour down my face, but I make no noise.

"So am I." He says. But that's impossible. Soda isn't scared of anything.

"Soda?" I say again.

"What is it, honey?" He asks gently.

"What if I never see you and Ponyboy again?"

"Don't you be saying that." He says firmly. "You will. We'll get a lawyer and get you back."

I sigh doubtfully. I think Soda goes back to sleep, because his breathing becomes more even. I make sure I'm still tucked safely in his arms. Then I finally let sleep take me.

When I wake up the next morning, its 6:00. Was it really only 3 hours ago that I spoke to Soda? Soda… I look over and see that he is still sleeping, and I'm still in the safety of his strong arms. I gently pry myself free from his firm hold on me. I do this carefully, so I don't wake him.

I look around the room quickly. Would this be the last time I ever saw it. I shake my head quickly, because just the thought makes me want to cry.

I walk into the kitchen so I can start making breakfast. I can't make eggs, because it's too early and by the time the two of them get up, the food will be cold. So I settle on pancakes. I quickly make the batter and pour it onto the pan. I think I used to much batter, because I ended up with about 20 pancakes. Hopefully one of the boys will be really hungry today.

I turn to the clock to find its only 6:30. I sigh heavily and put my hands on my hips. I feel my waist, and it feels to thin. But I've always been underweight. I'm 13 years old and only 4'11. I'm easily the smallest in my grade. I'm also the lightest, weighing only 83 pounds. My size made it easy for kids to pick on me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming door. I looked over to see Two-Bit and Steve come into the house. They're here early, I thought.

"Pancakes!" Two-Bit exclaims when he sees what I've made. He comes over and takes one off the plate, shoving it into his mouth whole. I'm worried he's about to choke. Steve takes one as well, but at least he chews.

"God!" Two-Bit says when he finally takes a good look at me.

"What?" I ask, out of focus.

"Those should not be classified as shorts!" He yells, pointing.

"Why not?" I ask glumly.

"Have you seen how short they are?"

"Umm, yea, okay." I say, not paying attention.

"You okay there?" Two-Bit asks cautiously.

"Fine" I mutter.

I walk to the fridge and get out the chocolate cake. I can't believe I almost forgot that. I'm really out of it today. But at least I have good reason to be.

"So Kat," Steve says cheerfully. "Whatcha wanna do today?" He asks this because it's a Saturday. No school.

"Anything but what I'm doing." I mutter. It wasn't meant to be heard, but Steve has good ears.

"What are you doing then?" He asks.

I look up at him, and for a long time I don't say anything. But finally, I get the courage to say the words out loud.

"Steve," I say, feeling the tears coming. "I- I'm…."

"What is it?" He asks, bending down to look at me.

I take a deep, shaky breath, but I manage to say, "I'm going to a foster home."

He looks at me for a while, as if not understanding.

"Kat….. You can't go to a foster home. Did you choose this?" He asks.

I'm taken aback by his words. "Of course not!" I yelled. "This stupid woman came over and told Soda that because Darry died, I have no guardian and since I'm a minor I can't stay with him anymore!"

Steve slowly stands back to his normal height. Steve has always been like a brother, so I expected his reaction. He then turns to the wall and bangs on it in frustration.

"Dammit" He mutters under his breath.

I look at Two-Bit, who's staring at me, dumbfounded. I run to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs back, and finally, realization hits me. I'm leaving.

It took a while for Soda and Pony to wake up. They don't say much when they see Two-Bit and Steve, but just mutter a quiet hello. I hate this. I hate this so much.

"You'd think somebody died." I say quietly, trying to ease the tension.

Soda and Pony looked at me with sad expressions on their face.

"Don't." Pony said. I ran to him and hugged him as hard as I could. I don't know why, it was just instinct. He hugged back immediately.

"You're gonna be alright." He whispers to me.

I don't leave my brothers at all. I stay by their side, saving the few precious moments I have left here in their presence. When it's about 1:00, I fall asleep on the couch, sprawled out on top of both Soda and Pony. I then enter the land of dreams.

_I'm running madly down the street, and breathing heavily. I know I have good reason for running. I'm running away from someone, or something. I just can't remember what that is. I finally stop when the road I'm on comes to the end and becomes a cliff. I stare down, looking at the long fall. I feel a presence behind me and I turn to see who it is. All I see is their shirt, not their face. And then I feel the push and I'm falling._

When I wake up, I'm shaking madly and sweating. I feel the tears streaming down my face and I impatiently wipe them away. I open my eyes to see Soda and Pony, nervously looking down at me. I look around the rest of the room. Two-Bit and Steve are nowhere to be found.

"You okay baby?" Soda asks. It takes me a minute to realize that he's speaking to me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" I say. "Sorry."

Pony strokes my hair back. "Don't be sorry. You had a nightmare?" He asks gently.

I nod, not sure if I'm capable of speech.

"You wanna tell us what it was about?" Says Soda.

I shake my head no.

They both sigh but I continue to lie there, not wanting to ever get up.

At about 3:00, Two-Bit and Steve return. Like before, we don't say much, just sit in the living room. The silence is oddly comfortable.

I have my bags packed in my room. It was hard to pack my stuff, because it was proof that I'm almost gone. But Soda says that they'll get me back soon. He promised.

Then, finally, at 3:15, we hear the doorbell. I sit frozen on the couch. Maybe staying immobilized will keep them from taking me away.

"C'mon" Soda says, and lifts me up off the couch. "Go get your bags."

Pony comes with me to my room. I cry a little, but he doesn't notice. For that, I was thankful.

I walk back into the living room with my things in my hands.

I look at Steve and suddenly, he's squeezing the life out of me, but I'm hugging back just as hard.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo." He tells me softly. "But you'll be back."

I hug Two-Bit next, and he's pretty upset. But then they leave and it's just Soda and Pony. I look at them for a moment before I fling myself at them. We stand there for a minute, holding each other, speaking all the words that were unsaid.

When the woman clears her throat, I'd really like to punch her, but instead I ignore her. She eventually says that she'll wait in the car. I don't listen.

"Kat," Soda starts, "I know where the home is, and we're allowed to come and visit, so we'll see you as soon as we can, I promise"

I just nod, because what else is there to say?

"Don't worry honey." He says, "We'll get you back."

"I love you." I whisper to both of them.

"We love you, too" Says Pony, and I'm pulled in for one last hug.

I hear the woman honk the horn and we file out the door, so I can go.

"Soda." I say stopping dead in my tracks. "Don't let them take me."

But he can't do anything, so, instead, I get into the car after another hug and kiss from my brothers. And I'm off to my new life.


	4. Important

_**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Ok, so after reading the story again, and reading a review from someone, I realized that it really isn't my best work. It's rushed and needs a lot of improvement. So, I've decided to start all over again. I promise that it'll be a lot better than it was before, with a lot more detail and it won't be so rushed. The story's new name will be 'Taken'.**_


End file.
